


some do magic, some do harm

by SwordDraconis113



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apostate!Regina, Blood Magic, Chasind!Ruby, City Elf Mage!Tinkerbell, Crossover, F/F, Fusion, Mage!Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/SwordDraconis113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	some do magic, some do harm

_Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him._  
Foul and corrupt are they  
Who have taken His gift  
And turned it against His children.  
They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones.  
They shall find no rest in this world  
Or beyond. 

The words were said, over and over, imprinting into the minds of all children. Eventually, all people could quote the Commandments of the Maker. Mages, especially, knew it back to front. It was drilled into them. Either from the Chantry All those born with magic in the Enchanted Forest, were taken to the Circle, where they were instructed in the legally-approved Schools of Magic, and trained on absolute control against demons.

Most children were found to have magic by the age of five, some, later. Emma didn’t remember her parents. The other children spoke in whispers, said her parents found out she was magic and abandoned her in the forest to be taken by the wolves.

She was lucky. She was found by the Circle. All she’s even known was the Circle. Every stone, every crack, Emma had explored it all on the rocks.

At the age of ten, she attempted to escape on one of the boats. The Templars had found her, taken her back. She was placed in isolation, in absolute darkness with no food for three days. After that, the First Enchanter had given her a lecture, warned her that if she tried again, she’d be considered Maleficar. Maleficarum were slain on sight.

She hadn’t attempted escape since.

“Magic is meant to serve man, never to rule him,” the enchanter said. Rolling her eyes, Emma looked to her companion.

Tink had her eyes shut, head in folded arms as she slept on her pile of vellum. She didn’t hear the over spoken quote, no doubt, heavy asleep after she spend the night filled with nightmares. Her Harrowing was coming up. Both of theirs were. They’d be pushed into the Fade and…

Well, none of the apprentices knew what followed. One of them said they’d have to fight a horde of demons, and if they didn’t pass, they’d be possessed by demons. The Templars would step in then, execute them before they could hurt others. It was enough to make anyone have nightmares. But, if they didn’t take the Harrowing, they were made Tranquil, their mind shattered, every emotion taken from them, their entire personality wiped until there was nothing but hollowness left. You didn’t come back from being Tranquil.

Emma would rather fight and lose to an army of demons than become Tranquil.

“Tink,” Emma whispered. She reached over, poking her friend through her green robes. “ _Tinkerbell_ ,” she hissed.

Tinkerbell gasped, nearly falling off her chair. The enchanter turned around, glaring at them both. “Perhaps you can tell me, Emma, what happens to those who use magic?”

“Um,” she bit her lip, looking at the enchanter. Usually Tinkerbell was picked because of her elven heritage, but when it came to this Enchanter, known for always wearing blue robes, and similar City Elf background,  _she_ was always the target. Emma didn’t know what she’d done to make the enchanter so pissed with her, but whatever it was, it had to have been something petty. “Use magic when?” she asked.

The enchanter, Seren, tutted, shaking her head. “ _Magic_ ,” she implored. Emma flushed. “What happens when you use magic without permission?”

“We…we get reprimanded,” she said. “We know this! We have to ask permission for even the stupidest of spells. You tell us this every ye-“

“And every year, _you_ seemed to need reminding Emma. Do you know what happens to those who don’t follow the rules?”

Emma ducked her head. Yes, she knew better than most. “They’re made Tranquil.”

“And we don’t want that, do we?”

Emma glared, crossing her arms as she slumped in the chair. “No,” she murmured. So far, her behavior, like others, had been classified as _juvenile delinquent_. But something about this enchanter made Emma feel like Seren wouldn’t defend her case if someone questioned her goodwill. In fact, she’d probably be the first to suggest making her Tranquil.

“Now, as that’s settled, I think it’s a good time to refresh the Chant of Light,” Seren said. The other apprentices groaned. They were tired of writing down the Commandments, they wrote them down every year. “Going by that noise, you’re all aware of the Chants of Light, are you?”

“Yes, and we will tomorrow,” Emma muttered, sitting her chin on her folded arms. Thankfully, the Enchanter didn’t seem to hear her. Beside her, however, Tinkerbell snickered.

“Yes?” Seren said, turning her attention to Tinkerbell. Tink froze, staring up at her. “Tinkerbell, do you have something to add?”

“Yes?” Tink said, smiling shakily. Tink turned to face Emma, quietly pleading for help. Her companion didn’t meet her eyes, instead, she busied herself to fiddling with her vellum.

“Perhaps, instead of the Chant of Light, you should tell us the first law of magic we learn?”

Tinkerbell fumbled, brushing blonde over her pointed ears. “Do no harm to another person?”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“Statement.”

“What about,” Emma said. The whole class turned to face her. “If someone _really_ bad is hurting us. Do we still ‘do no harm’?” She flicked her eyes up to Seren, “Even if they’re hurting a child, or someone unarmed?”

“You defend yourself, but you still do no harm. Instead, you can call for help and wait for a Templar to adequately protect you.”

“But what if they’re not going in time, and you have the chance to take out someone who’s doing Blood Magic?” the other apprentices gasped. Blood Magic was a taboo topic, even if speaking of it in such away.

“I hope you don’t mean to imply that _murder_ is the correct course of action, Emma?”

Emma dropped her head back onto her arms. No, of course she didn’t. Why would she say that? “Never mind,” she said. “I mean, how can you defend someone if you can’t do harm?”

“By freezing them,” Seren suggested. “Or a sleeping spell.”

“But they all wear off,” Emma fought. “What happens if you can’t get help, or you don’t have enough magic to-“

“Enough,” Seren snapped. “The laws state _do no harm_. You will _do no harm_ to another person, or face the consequences. Are we clear?”

Emma glared. “Crystal.”

After class, Tinkerbell snatched her arm, looping it in hers as she lead them to the dining hall. “What was _that_ about?” she asked.

“What?” Emma asked.

“That!” Tinkerbell said. “You can’t go asking questions like that, you know. They’ll start thinking you’re up to nefarious deeds. You’re already on their Watch list, Emma.”

“I don’t care,” she replied. Frowning, she looked at her friend, watching the girl pout. “I don’t,” she said again. “I’m tired, Tink. I want…I want to get out, leave.”

“Well, I mean, if you clean up your act and you’re really good, you may be able to ask for a study over at another city’s Circle Tower,” Tinkerbell replied. “Oh, hey! You could go to my home. You’d love there. The Circle there has a forest, and they do all this magic with trees that-“

“I don’t want to go to another Circle,” Emma said. “I want to go _out_ , explore the city here! Go to other lands and-”

Tinkerbell stopped, glaring at Emma. Pulling her to the side, she allowed the other students to walk past. “You can’t talk like that, Emma. You know we can only leave with explicit permission, and even then we have to take an escort.” She nodded to the Templars. “Besides, neither of us have passed the Harrowing.”

“When’s yours?” she asked. “It’s soon, isn’t it?”

Tinkerbell hesitated, her body growing stiff before she murmured, “Tomorrow.” Emma didn’t speak, just moved forward enough so she could take her friend’s hand. “I’m scared Emma.”

“You don’t have to be scared.”

“No…” she trailed off, exhaling. “After this we’ll be be full mages. We’ll be able to study important texts and learn spells like sleeping spells and-“ she stopped, her shoulders deflating as she bit back on her wobbling jaw. Ducking her eyes, she attempted to hide her tears.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked. She leant forward, watching Tink’s bottom lip jut out. Emma had heard her screaming last night. Ever since August had died, she’d been screaming. “Come on, you’ll pass.”

“Others haven’t. Others who were _better_ than me,” Tinkerbell hissed.

“And some who aren’t anywhere near as good have passed!” Emma tried. Then frowned, perhaps that wasn’t the right words. “Look, I’m sure it’s fine,” she said. “We just…we can practice!”

“How do we practice for something we don’t know?”

“Well, we know _some_ attack spells,” Emma shrugged. “We’ll practice them. We just need approval.”

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes. “They’re for _demons_ ,” she said. Then she paused, “You don’t think they’ll actually makes us attack _demons_ do you?”

“That would explain the Templars, wouldn’t it?”

“But they can’t! Summoning demons is _forbidden!”_

“Who’s summoning demons?” Emma and Tinkerbell jumped, turning to face the First Enchanter, Glinda. The woman’s expression steeled, studying them dangerously.

“We…” Emma moved, standing in front of Tinkerbell, “We were talking about the Harrowing,” she admitted. “It’s about demons, isn’t it? They summon demons and we fight them and if we don’t survive, we…we’re executed. And if we refuse we’re tranquil.”

“The Harrowing is a secret,” Glinda said. “I’m sorry, girls. Truly. I would very much like to prepare you so you may all succeed. But we’ve done the best we can to ensure your survival. The last part is up to you,” she smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. Emma looked away. She liked Glinda. Glinda had always acted as a mother and friend to everyone who came to the Circle.

“But it’s not fair,“ Tinkerbell said. “I don’t know how to study, I don’t-“

“This is the way it’s done,” she said. “It’s no different in any other circle. Truly, I’m sorry.”

Emma watched Tinkerbell’s shoulders drop. Her friend had given up, accepted her death. Looking to Glinda, she felt anger grow inside of her. “If we’re only taught defensive spells against demons, then how are we supposed to fight them if we don’t get to train?” Emma asked. “I mean, it’s not fair! Good people die and they won’t tell us what-”

Glina’s hand rose, her expression sympathetic as she looked between them. “I am sorry,” she said. “But the Harrowing being a secret is the best way to judge. Good people may die, but after you’ve completed the Harrowing, you’ll understand why. And as for training, I’m sure if you express your concerns to an Enchanter, they’ll give the necessary permission for you to train in defensive spells.”

Emma glared, hands crackling before Tinkerbell grabbed her. “We understand,” Tinkerbell said. “We’re sorry, really! But we should get along to lunch.” Quickly, Tinkerbell tugged her away, Glinda’s curious expression following them before they slipped around the corner. “What are you _doing?_ ” she hissed. “You can’t let your anger get the better of you.”

“It’s not fair,” Emma hissed.

“I know.”

“But it’s not _fair_ ,” she said again.

“Emma, I know. But there’s nothing we can do. We’re not even the first to demand answers and…” she trailed off, watching a Templar walk past. “We should probably stop fighting. They might…they might start asking questions.”

“Good.”

“No! Not good.”

“This is bullshit.”

“It’s the way it is,” Tinkerbell said. “We can’t fight it. The best thing you can do is help me train. We’ll go see Seren, ask if we can train defense spells with her…” she trailed off. “Well, maybe not Seren, but there are others!”

“Who?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Someone you haven’t pissed off,” she teased.

Emma giggled. “Well, I’m glad you have-“ A scream cut her off. Two templars coming through with a woman in arms. The girl tugged, tiredly before deflating. Long, dark hair hid her face. But it was the hands that caught Emma’s attention. They were covered in blood.

“Is she-“ Emma asked.

“They would have killed her on sight for Blood Magic.”

“Then…what is she?”

“Move along,” the templars said. Emma shifted, pressing against the wall. She didn’t want the Templars to touch her. Not again, not after the last time. She ducked her head, hiding behind blonde hair. Beside her, Tinkerbell pressed up against her.

“Come on,” she said. “We should have lunch.”

“I’m not hungry,” Emma said, watching the girl being dragged. She was dressed in ripped material, peasant clothes. Her wrists and hands were covered in assorted objects. “She’s Chasind.”

“We should move.”

“But she’s Chasind,” Emma said. “I didn’t think the Chasind were taken here. I thought-“ she paused, shutting her mouth as a Templar looked back at her. Quickly, she tugged Tinkerbell and moved. She didn’t want to face their wrath.


End file.
